


Sweetest Day

by vanitypride



Series: Naegami OneShot Series (October 2018) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Naegami, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: Having heard about the holiday known as Sweetest Day, Byakuya Togami is intent on giving Makoto Naegi a present. After a bit of a struggle with figuring out what to give the boy, Byakuya finally came up with a wonderful idea. How will Makoto receive it? And how will the night end?





	Sweetest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! My apologies for the tardy posting! I really, really, really wanted to upload this on Saturday, and had even debated posting the first half of the oneshot so at least part of the story could be released on the exact day of Sweetest Day. I decided against it though because I was like, well, maybe I’ll finish on time and just post all of it in one go. But alas, my imagination runs wild AND long that this oneshot wanted to compete with the length of my previous oneshot apparently. Oy vey!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one! I think it’s pretty cute, if I may say so myself. XP Or perhaps ‘sweet’ would be the better term to use. haha. :)
> 
> As always, Danganronpa is not my original work. That credit goes to Spike Chunsoft. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.

**  
** Azure eyes looked up at the clock for what seemed like the umpteenth time during the past ten minutes. Heaving a sigh, the owner of said blue hues was dissatisfied with the numbers currently on display.

**_4:11_ **

Only two minutes had passed since he last checked. The hour was ticking by way too agonizingly slow for his taste. Shaking his head, the blond returned his attention to the monitor in front of him. All his work had been done for the day, but he was waiting to have a meeting with his father come 4:30pm. They were to discuss another, better-improved operational strategy for their corporation. The highly esteemed Togami Corporation of course.

With several minutes to spare, Byakuya decided to do a little research on something. His eyes lazily followed the arrow moving up the screen until it reached the top of the browser page to click open a new tab. A vertical slash soon blinked at him from the address bar, waiting for something to be typed in.

Swift fingers danced over the keyboard, their actions appearing as text on the browser:  
  
**_sweetest day gift ideas_ **  
  
The once practically bare search engine homepage evolved into a page full of suggestions to various sites, including select featured images toward the top. The young businessman had done enough reading for the day at both school and work that he chose to view more images instead.  
  
After all, as indicated by his search, he was just wanting to look up gift ideas for the holiday, not the actual history behind it. He had gathered enough information already to piece two and two together.  
  
Earlier today at school, one of the girls from Class #77 --namely Sonia Nevermind-- had been eagerly telling her friends all about this festive day she recently discovered. She was at a greeting card shop the other day when she noticed an advertisement for Sweetest Day. It wasn't a holiday she had ever heard of before so she asked a retail person about it. Apparently it was the equivalent to Valentine's Day but for the month of October. And unlike Valentine's, Sweetest Day didn't have a fixed date it was celebrated on; it always took place on the third Saturday of October, whatever day that might be. Her friends weren't exactly impressed by the newfound knowledge, smiling it off kindly if anything.  
  
As for the Togami heir, he processed that information for a later time. And that time was precisely right now. Sweetest Day was tomorrow, leaving him with only one day to figure out what to get for the boy who had won his affection.

That boy was of course, Makoto Naegi. A boy he had at first cast aside. A boy he had judged and oppressed. Until a fated day near the end of spring semester when the two had been partnered up for a school project.

At the start, Byakuya had absolutely abhorred the idea of working with a commoner. A talentless commoner at that. But his viewpoint slowly started to change when he saw just how dedicated and prepared the boy had proven himself to be. So he wasn’t going to be the cause of their downfall, that was a reassuring thought. Of course, Byakuya wasn’t going to sing Makoto’s praises that quickly. Not until the project was complete and presented to the class, and still not even then. Not until they received an exemplary score on it.

When their work was finally returned to them --complete with an ‘A’ written at the top of the first page-- Byakuya could not deny that he was rather impressed. He had expected the worst from Makoto only to be proven wrong. Though this certainly didn’t mean he was going to accept the boy into his circle of friends. The two came from completely different worlds and still didn’t share enough in common. Plus, there was no way the _Ultimate Affluent Progeny_ was going to become friends with a plebeian. If anything, Makoto should deem himself lucky to even be considered one of Byakuya’s colleagues. It was a small step up from where Makoto was previously ranked, earning said boy a little more respect and no more name-calling, at least on Byakuya’s behalf.

Fast forward to the first week of October, when fate brought them together once again. This time it had nothing to do with schoolwork, but rather a school event. The Togami heir had been roped into some prank that Junko Enoshima wanted to play on the _Ultimate Lucky Student_. It was to take place at the Homecoming Dance, but in order to get Makoto onto their court one of them had to invite him as their special guest. And so the task had been allotted to Byakuya through some drawing that Junko held, if the drawing had truly been genuine. For all he knew, the girl could have easily drawn her name but played it off as his. Of course, he had asked to see the slip of paper that day to confirm it for himself, and sure enough it was his name scrawled upon it. Then again, what if all those damned slips of paper had his name written all over them? It would have been a fixed result, _not_ a randomized one. That didn’t matter though, it was still a cruel trick of fate and it’s what he got for being friends with that ditzy girl. Why was he friends with someone like her in the first place?

Anyway, Byakuya was not one to turn on his word. He would go through with his end of the bargain and watch as the domino effect began to take place. But things had certainly not gone as planned.

On that cursed day that Byakuya asked Makoto to go to Homecoming with him, he had not expected rejection. And he surely hadn’t expected it to happen twice. It did more than simply enrage the socialite; it made him lose control of himself and his suppressed urges, making him pin the other boy to the bed and claim his lips hungrily.

Byakuya hadn’t realized when or how he started to gain interest in Makoto, but it came to light on that fated Thursday before Homecoming. And as much as he hated it, he couldn’t deny it. It was an inner struggle he toiled with for the remainder of that day.

Even waking up on Friday had proven burdensome, the memory of yesterday flooding back to him as his primary thought of the morning. Oh how the young businessman wanted to have his mind erased of all that had transpired the day before… Or had he wanted to relive it instead? Shaking his head at the ghastly idea, he quickly rose from bed and proceeded to get ready. He was not going to act in any sort of haste, and if he could avoid seeing the subject of his thoughts, then all the better. Luck seemed to work in his favor that day, throwing him a bone as the worst was yet to come on Saturday night. He certainly didn’t need to deal with Makoto three blasted days in a row, and he hadn’t needed to as he didn’t see the boy once on Friday.

But Saturday was a different story. Byakuya had a role to play, like it or not. As was expected of a young man of his status, he was going to be a gentleman. He made sure to be ready rather early, granting himself enough time to knock at Makoto’s door so he could retrieve the boy and walk alongside him to the school gymnasium. Just as should be done for a proper date. Except this _wasn’t_ a date. If anything, Byakuya was doing it to gain the boy’s trust. After all, he was eager to see just what kind of trick Junko was going to pull.

Unfortunately for him though, he found it harder and harder to stick to the plan with each passing minute. There was something about Makoto tonight that kept drawing him in, and he found it difficult to pinpoint why or how. What was it this commoner boy possessed to make him abandon all reason? The question gnawed at him every chance it got.

When the time finally came for the prank to come to fruition, Byakuya was granted his answer. It’s because he cared for the boy. He had cared enough to push Makoto out of the way so that the contents spilling from the disco ball piñata wouldn’t fall on him. He had cared enough to take Makoto’s place and allow some of the liquidy, green slime to pour over himself instead.

While that particular incident was still unpleasant to think about roughly two weeks later, Byakuya brushed it aside and preferred to focus his attention on Makoto. The boy had been unlike anyone he’d ever met before, so perhaps that’s where the intrigue came from.

Makoto was also undeniably adorable. When he grew nervous or embarrassed, a pink tinge would coat his cheeks and he would find himself stumbling on his words. This mostly happened after Byakuya would steal kisses from him, leaving Makoto unsure of what to do with himself afterward. The Togami heir always considered it a success in his book because it was beyond evident that the other boy was just as crazy about him if not more so.

And when Makoto was dead set on getting something done, --much like he had when they were paired up for that school project-- his eyes always filled with stubborn determination. Those large eyes of his that were as equally curious as they were captivating. The boy could honestly be such a child sometimes, but he did have his moments when he acted sensible. Now, he was by no means a total nitwit; had that been the case, Byakuya would never have given him a second thought.

That may have been part of the appeal as well, the fact that this boy impressed him with how seriously he was taking this school life that had been granted to him out of sheer luck. And he took on it with such a positive outlook too. Even if the higher-elite students continued to poke fun at him, Makoto didn’t let that bother him. Time and again he would prove himself with the dedication and labor he put into his school work, which would benefit him when the time came for graduation and being thrust into the workforce.

And maybe, just maybe, Byakuya would consider snatching up the boy for his corporation. Makoto would be capable of handling the work, the Togami heir was sure of it.

Eyes soon stole to the clock once more...

**_4:16_ **

At least time seemed to be going a little faster now. Getting lost in thoughts of the Naegi boy had definitely helped, but it still left him at square one in the ‘figure out a gift’ department. His gaze fell back to the screen before him, his pointer finger quickly working the mouse’s scroll when he noticed a crude thumbnail of a guy pictured from the waist down wearing boxer briefs, an image of red lips atop the words ‘Property of Tara’ printed across the front of the undergarments. And that wasn’t the only image the student was flying past.

A few of the surrounding pictures showed gifts that would need to be personalized and purchased online, and that was out of the question. While Byakuya did hold the power to purchase these items, demand they be made immediately and shipped overnight, he wasn’t about to get Makoto some tacky keychain nor was he going to act like some lovesick schoolgirl and gift the boy something that had a heart surrounding both their names. After all, they weren’t even an official couple, and he wasn’t planning to intimidate Makoto or scare him away by being too forceful. But he still wanted to get him something special and of value.

And so Byakuya continued to scroll past images that didn’t suit his requirements...

Candy bars attached to a poster board were an absolute no. It was far too cheap, and he wasn’t about to spoil Makoto’s teeth and grant the boy cavities as a bonus gift.

Flowers were too easy and too much of a fallback. Makoto deserved better than that.

A bin filled with lottery tickets and a sign reading “I won the lotto with you” was really cheesy. Plus it would’ve been a lie, what with the Togami heir being worth more than any lottery could ever hope to be.

Heaving a sigh at how unsuccessful this search was turning out to be, Byakuya decided to alter his wording a bit. Clicking on the link at the top of the browser, he backspaced the now highlighted lengthy line of text and in its place typed **_sweetest day gift ideas boyfriend_**.

Perhaps that would garner better results so he would stop seeing gifts targeted to mothers, fathers and girlfriends scattered in between. After selecting the ‘images’ tab, he came across that boxer briefs image again. Neighboring it was a similar boxer brief, but the print on it was slightly different. This time the text read “Property of Kelli,” the phrase ‘property of’ in capital letters and arching above the red lips while ‘Kelli’ was in cursive and linear below the lips.

He didn’t scroll past them right away like he had with the previous one, his mind taking on a sinister thought as a smirk settled on his lips. He was nearly tempted to buy one of these, customize it to where it read “Property of Byakuya,” and have Makoto open up this gift right in front of that two-faced snake Sayaka. Seeing how the girl was intent on hanging around Makoto and adding him to her sex list, this would be a subtle way to get her to back off.

Byakuya scoffed to himself at the idea. As if that girl would back down so easily. It would be better off if Byakuya provided her with a special invitation to his bedroom where she could watch Makoto on his hands and knees, coming undone as Byakuya claimed him from behind. Or perhaps a prettier picture would be Makoto writhing beneath him or Makoto riding him as the two occupied his desk chair or Makoto cornered against the wall, legs wrapped around Byakuya’s waist as the taller boy drove deep into him. There were many possibilities, and furthermore still, but Byakuya had to stop himself before he could fill in more details and engage in some fantasy that would ultimately result in him having to pleasure himself. And right now would be the absolute worst time when he was mere minutes away from having that meeting with his father.

Looking up to check the time again, he saw that four minutes had gone by. He was to report to his father’s office in ten, though the young businessman figured he could make his appearance a little sooner than that. The earlier they could get this done and over with, the better. And he would have plenty of time post-shift to keep researching and brainstorming ideas as to what to get the boy. It was Friday after all, and most stores kept their doors open for business a few hours longer.

Byakuya soon sat back in his executive chair, allowing his head to rest against the top of the backrest as he gazed up at the ceiling. His arms naturally found their way into their crossed form over his front as questions began to plague his mind.

Where could he start? What would be of interest to Makoto, or what did the boy need? Clothes was the first idea to pop into Byakuya's head as various boutiques and fancy clothing stores lined the surrounding streets beyond the Togami Corporation’s doors. But all that did was make the blond scowl and immediately banish the thought from his mind; it was just way too impersonal.

He could still get an accessory at one of said shoppes though, perhaps a pocket watch or a tie. Sighing in frustration and shaking his head, Byakuya found himself unconvinced, not liking the idea of either of those.

That seemed to be the constant theme for why Byakuya had rejected so many of the ideas he had come across in his search. A lot of them seemed to lack any personality to complement Makoto, any real meaning behind them to make them special.

So with that being the case, perhaps he could just make Makoto something? Arts and crafts wasn't a hobby of his particularly, thus food seemed to be the more logical option. The young heir could try making him a bundt cake or a souffle, either option a fancy dessert that transcended beyond cupcakes and cookies.

However, red flags slowly started to raise in his mind...

What if neither of those comes out right? Byakuya was accustomed to his personal chef making meals for him, though by no means was he a novice in the kitchen. He had taught himself how to cook a few dishes, but baking was an entirely different matter.

And worse yet, even if the dessert came out looking perfect, what if it wasn’t to Makoto’s liking? If he was going to settle on a baked good as the gift of choice, then perhaps it would be better to purchase it from a bake shop. After all, Byakuya wasn’t the _Ultimate Baker_ , he was the _Ultimate Affluent Progeny_.

With the amount of money he had, the Togami heir should really invest in something nice for Makoto, something that would last a long time and not disappear within the course of a few days. It seemed he was right back at square one, not one step forward towards a clue, and it was frustrating as all hell.

Sitting forward again with elbows propped up on the desk, the young businessman released a pent-up sigh. Both sets of fingers rubbed at his temples, eyes staring blankly at the image-littered computer screen. He wasn’t feeling an actual headache, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he suddenly acquired one.

This was really proving to be more strenuous than he’d anticipated, but it made sense as to why that would be so. He could have settled for any of those options, or all of them if he really wanted to, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that. Byakuya never liked to act rashly, preferring to think things through until he reached his optimal verdict. And in this case, the same principle was to be applied. After all, he wanted to spoil Makoto with nothing but the best. If Byakuya could gift the boy the moon and the stars, he most certainly would.

It was then that an idea came to him. Sometimes it was in the strangest of moments that inspiration could grow to fruition… But he would work on that a little later. Right now, he had a business meeting to attend to.  
  


\------

  
Saturday night could not have come soon enough. The boys just finished having an exquisite dinner at one of Byakuya’s favorite five-star restaurants. At first Makoto had been hesitant about setting foot in a place as majestic as this, feeling he didn't fit in. Byakuya insisted it was fine, that Makoto was his special guest. Plus it was too late to turn back; they rode the elevator all the way up to this floor and Byakuya was not about to cancel their reservation either. Finding himself with no other choice, the Naegi boy succumbed to the Togami heir’s bidding.

It wasn't as if the feeling was forced on him either. Makoto quite appreciated the invitation, and there was no denying that he enjoyed the experience. The food was truly delicious, the atmosphere elegant, and the view they had window side was breathtaking. They were high off the ground, the cityscape well-lit and dazzling in its nightlife just beyond the glass.

Makoto even recognized some of the places he’d seen from up top as they rode by in Byakuya’s car. Normally when Makoto went out with a friend, said friend would be the one to drive them or he’d meet up with them somewhere after getting dropped off by his mom or dad. But with Byakuya it was much different. Truth be told, it still felt a bit strange to be chauffeured around by a friend’s employee. Makoto didn’t think he’d ever get used to it, but at least it was nice to spend a little extra time with Byakuya in the backseat. The other boy didn’t need to worry about driving or keeping his eyes on the road at all times, therefore his attention could be entirely centered in on Makoto. The brunet blushed a little at the thought, feeling rather selfish for wanting the other student to just key in on him.

His blush only grew all the more when he felt a hand cup his cheek, gently lifting up his face so that pairs of eyes could lock one with the other.

“What are you thinking about?” The question brought the boy out of his daze, the penetrating blue eyes bringing him back to reality. The tone was gentle, gentler than it had ever been before. And Makoto found that to be a bit strange. Not the kindness that Byakuya had begun to display for him as of late, but rather the quiet of it. It almost felt like a whisper, as if Byakuya didn’t want his private driver listening in on their conversation. But could the man really hear the pair past the blocked-off partition between them?

Before Makoto could think of something logical to respond with, he replied in an equally soft tone. “You…”

Hazel and azure eyes remained fixed on each other for a little while, almost as if in silent battle to see who would give in to the moment first. The shorter boy appeared to claim victory, watching as the other started to lean in close.

Instinctively the boy closed his eyes, and pretty soon he felt Byakuya’s lips on his. His heart began to melt as their mouths melded together perfectly, a warmth tingling across his skin as the pair deepened their liplock. Before he knew it, Makoto was settled atop Byakuya’s lap, legs bent at the knee, pressing himself closer as he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck. A small moan escaped him as hands roamed over the expanse of his suit jacket-clad back.

Byakuya smirked at the tiny reaction coming from his precious boy. He knew he couldn’t take things too far as they would be reaching their destination soon, but he wasn’t opposed to a little experimenting. It was all just to see what Makoto would or wouldn’t like, how he’d react and how crazy he could be driven.

Byakuya began with a few slow and steady thrusts of his hips. His arms wrapped around the other student’s waist to hold him in place, all in an effort to make Makoto feel the power he held over the young heir. After all, Byakuya was starting to grow a little hard, coincidentally remembering the vague scenes he had painted in his mind just yesterday. The thought of making Makoto his at this very moment was tempting, but he wanted to take it slow. He didn’t need to scare off the boy, and he would want their first time to be very special, not some quick rendez-vous in the backseat of a car.

Pulling back from the soft and slightly reddened lips, Byakuya trailed kisses down Makoto’s throat. Feeling the other boy crane his neck and arch his back, the Togami heir could immediately tell that Makoto quite delighted in that. Perhaps the one with power over the other was really Byakuya all along, though the brunet had quite his charms to him. After all, the usually stone-cold boy had never been one to give in to feelings of lust so easily, or so quickly. No one had ever made him feel this way before. The only one who’d managed to pull off such a feat was the boy currently above him, moaning and lightly rolling his hips in response to the pleasure he was being granted.

If Makoto was getting worked up like this already, Byakuya could only imagine what it would be like when they connected as one in the bedroom. Screams would be emanating from the boy’s parted lips, the movements of his whole body would be tenfold what they were right now.

“Ohh, Byakuya…” Makoto groaned softly as the Togami heir nipped at the soft skin of his neck.

A smirk worked its way onto the socialite’s lips, an idea formulating in his head. Perhaps this would make for a nice, little additional gift. A mark upon his neck for Makoto to remember him by. It would be an absolute bonus if the snake saw it too, that way the message could finally get through to her that Makoto needed no one else, that he was just fine with being Byakuya’s. And of course Byakuya was perfectly fine with being Makoto’s sole love interest.

A gasp soon emerged from the smaller boy’s mouth as teeth tightened along an area of skin between his collarbone and jugular vein. His fingers dug into the other boy’s shoulders as he felt the pleasure and pain from the sucking of that particular spot on his neck. His hips kept up their thrusting, relishing in the friction he felt as the bulges within their pants rubbed against one another. A shiver coursed through Makoto’s spine once Byakuya’s lips rode up his neck, finding purchase of his mouth again.

“Mmm…” the brunet hummed at feeling Byakuya’s mouth on his again, hands reaching up to cup the softness of the boy’s porcelain face. Though this kiss was as satisfying as the first, it sadly didn’t last as long. The car had come to a halt, and Makoto quickly re-took his original position in the seat beside Byakuya before the chauffeur opened the door to let them out. The lucky student did his best to remain calm, hoping the darkness of the night would be enough to hide the blush evident on his face. And for that matter, his slightly undone white button-up and loosened tie, courtesy of Byakuya Togami. Makoto found it best to simply keep his eyes cast down as he exited the vehicle, uttering a small ‘thank you’ as he took a few steps forward so Byakuya would have enough room to get out next.

As soon as Byakuya emerged, he took hold of the other boy’s hand and instantly led him down a path that Makoto was not at all familiar with. All that the brunet knew of this place was that it was their surprise destination after dinner. Nothing more, nothing less. It had all been rather vague when Byakuya first mentioned it to him, but Makoto knew he could trust the other boy.

Taking in his surroundings now, Makoto could make out a lot of greenery everywhere he turned. There were trees of various shapes and sizes, bushes flawlessly hedged into medium-sized rectangles, and well-kempt grass as well. Rows of flowers lined the grass, acting as a type of border to isolate the patches of green from the cobblestone at the boys’ feet. And to his left, Makoto could see a French-style manor house standing in their midst, light shining through several of its medium- and large-proportioned windows as if to alert that those rooms were currently occupied. This confirmed that they were on a property, not some fancy park.

“Wait, this is your home?” Makoto asked as he returned his gaze to the boy just one step ahead of him. He had reached his own conclusions but still seeked some form of validation.

The taller boy had his eyes solely fixed on what lay ahead of him, not sparing a glance to the boy behind him as he simply nodded. “One of them.”

It wasn’t at all surprising to hear that phrase roll off of Byakuya’s tongue so easily. He did come from a wealthy and prestigious family after all, and they were bound to own various estates and vacation homes.

The sound of metallic clanking soon drew Makoto out of his thoughts. It was then that he realized they were entering through some smaller side entrance rather than the elegant double doors he’d only caught a glimpse of when he first noticed the refined, two-story structure. The man holding the gate open for them was wearing a uniform akin to the chauffeur’s, and Makoto recognized this man as another employee to the Togami family. Just like with the chauffeur, the lucky student expressed his gratitude as he passed by the man.

Brown eyes soon took in the new surroundings before them. Hedged bushes lined either side of the boys, the only difference between these hedges and the ones at the entrance was that these ones stood taller. The pair was clearly caught in a maze as they approached a bush that kept them from moving forward. With the right side closed off as well, the two had no choice but to turn left. They continued this new straight path for a bit until they were forced to make a right turn. After a few more turns, the two students finally made it to the maze’s rather large center.

A beautiful, three-tiered, stone concrete fountain stood at its core. Wooden benches with metal accents on the arms, legs and backing of the bench flanked the fountain from the North, East, South and West. Several rings surrounded the lovely water display as well, beginning with a ring of grass, followed by that of cobblestones. A few different paths emerged from the cobblestone circle, connecting to a few different entrances back into the maze. The precise directions of these walkways were the alternating coordinates to the benches: North-East, South-East, South-West and North-West. Each of the grassy fields in between, atop which the benches were placed, took on a type of rounded-trapezoid shape. The full outer circle was composed of the same cobblestone material as the walkways, bordered by rounded hedges instead of the square ones Makoto had gotten used to. But there was no denying how lovely and efficient this setup was.

“This way,” Byakuya then said, still dragging the boy along. The pair walked on the outer rounded path, the bench they couldn’t see behind the fountain now coming into view. But there was something else that had caught Makoto’s attention, something new that he hadn’t seen on any of the other grassy areas. It was a long, rather decently-sized, multi-cylindrical object attached to a tripod. Its silver body stood out in contrast to the black of both its headpiece and tail end.

It was a telescope.

Instead of asking the obvious as they continued making their way on the roundabout, Makoto just kept to himself, preferring not to ruin the peaceful silence that surrounded them. The ground soon grew a bit softer on his feet, a result of their having just stepped onto the grass.

Slowing his pace a notch, Byakuya stopped short of the telescope by several feet. Makoto too came to a halt, claiming his spot directly at the blond’s side. The pair was still conjoined at the hands, fingers interlaced with one another’s. It was nice standing like this for a moment, heat radiating from the small contact between them amongst the slight evening chill. Makoto glanced over to his partner, watching as the taller boy gazed up at the starlit sky. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold, both Byakuya's profile and the dark, glimmering night surrounding him.

Feeling eyes on his person, the young socialite gently tugged at the hand in his grasp, beckoning the shorter boy to step forward. Once Makoto had done so without much resistance, Byakuya placed himself right behind the boy, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. A hint of a smile graced the Togami heir’s lips when he felt Makoto lightly rest his smaller hands over his own.

“You have a lovely backyard,” the lucky student softly proclaimed, afraid to disturb the pleasant quiet surrounding them. “The view of the stars from here is magical.”

Placing a kiss to the crown of brown hair, Byakuya didn’t even need to see the boy’s face to know that he was blushing just a tad. “I’m pleased you like it,” he whispered back, eyes drifting up to the stars as he continued to hold the shorter boy close to him. “Do you know what day it is, Makoto?”

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second, almost as if Makoto were contemplating the stars. The question seemed rather out of the blue, and giving the obvious answer of ‘Saturday’ wasn’t going to cut it. For a fact, Byakuya wasn’t referring to the day of the week. With a shake of his head, the lucky student replied, “I’m not sure.”

“It’s Sweetest Day,” the taller boy explained as the two of them continued gazing at the diamonds against the black sky, the moon’s gleam illuminating the skin of their hands and faces. “It’s akin to Valentine’s Day, but it’s celebrated in October. Precisely today.”

Needing no further explanation, Makoto now realized why it was Byakuya had insisted on taking him out to dinner tonight. A warm, fuzzy feeling grew in his heart, the joy rising up to his lips as they formed into a big smile. With a slight turn of his head, the shorter boy caught a glimpse of Byakuya’s visage before he spoke. “You chose to spend it with me,” he said, eyes shining brightly to match the emotion written clearly on his mouth.

“Of course I did,” the young progeny replied rather matter-of-factly. It was almost as if Byakuya wanted to hide his true feelings, not display any signs of weakness. But deep down Makoto knew he cared. Otherwise, they would have never gone out today. They wouldn’t have shared that little moment in the car earlier tonight. And Byakuya certainly wouldn’t be holding him like this if the prestigious boy didn’t feel anything for him. “I wouldn’t want to share it with anyone else.”

Hearing that last bit and seeing somewhat of a sparkle in Byakuya’s eyes further confirmed the presumptions running through his mind. Even a tiny smile played at the taller boy’s lips, and Makoto felt his heart melting anew. “I wouldn’t want to share it with anyone else either.”

The confession brought out even more of a smile on the Togami heir’s face, but in exchange for that he began to loosen his hold on the other boy. “There’s one final surprise. Come on.”

Taking hold of Makoto’s hand like he had before, Byakuya led them closer to the telescope that had been ignored when they stopped to admire the view up top along the way. “I’ll look in first, so I can adjust it for you.”

Makoto nodded at that, watching as the other boy bent down to gaze into the eyepiece of the telescope, making some adjustments to the focuser knobs. In twisting another piece of the mechanism, it allowed the telescope to rotate a tad to the left. A set of fingers then flew up to dial a smaller knob, the optical tube leaning back a little more than it had before. The hand soon retracted to level with its twin, fidgeting with the focus knobs once more in a back and forth motion. Once he obtained the result he seeked, Byakuya straightened his back and turned to look at Makoto, extending his hand out to him. “It’s ready.”

Resting his hand in the offered one, Makoto took some careful steps until he was directly in front of the telescope. He was a bit hesitant to just bend down and look into it, but upon seeing Byakuya nod in approval beside him, he went ahead and did so. Getting a zoomed-in glimpse of the stars was incredible, making Makoto feel wonderstruck at experiencing something so different and new.

“Wow, it’s all so amazing!” Makoto commented excitedly, still looking through the eyepiece as he asked his next question. “Do you mind if I adjust this to see more?” Just as his hand reached down to the rotator he saw Byakuya use earlier, long fingers cupped over his hand to halt him. The touch startled Makoto, almost as if he’d gotten electroshocked.

“No,” Byakuya went on to explain. “There’s a reason I set it up on that specific area of the sky.”

“Oh, sorry,” Makoto acknowledged, still bent over the stargazing apparatus. “So what exactly am I looking for?”

Wasting no time, Byakuya immediately asked. “Do you see that star right at the center?”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, there’s no way I could miss it. It’s slightly bigger than the ones surrounding it. And it’s really beautiful too.”

“Of course it is. It was the best one they had on the market, so I bought it for you.”

Makoto felt himself freeze in place at the bold statement. Slowly backing away from the telescope, he then turned to face Byakuya. Astonishment was clearly written on his face, his hazel eyes searching for an answer to his doubts. “Wait, what?”

“You heard correctly,” the Togami heir assured him with a nod. “I bought you that star for Sweetest Day. It’s named after you.”

“Named after me?” Makoto’s hand rested over his heart as he made his inquiry. The boy was still having a hard time processing all of this. He didn’t know stars could be given as gifts, much less named after someone they were bought for. Was that even legal? Surely it was, it was just something he hadn’t heard of before. Besides, it was a really nice gesture on Byakuya’s behalf. And he hadn’t needed to do that, what with the dinner itself being more than enough. Makoto would have sufficed with that, but it seemed Byakuya wanted to take it a step further.

Feeling a pair of hands cupping his face, Makoto drew his attention to the taller boy’s cerulean hues. “Yes, you,” the young progeny confirmed with such certainty in his tone and by the look in his eyes. “I want you to reach for the stars, Makoto. I want you to accomplish anything you set your mind to. I treated you horribly when I first met you, and despite all that you persevered. When we worked together on our first school project, I went into it with little expectations of you, but you proved to me that you’re capable of so much. My opinion of you changed, and had it not been for that project, we wouldn’t be here right now. Together, like this.”

Makoto was left speechless and blown away by this sudden declaration. He really hadn’t been expecting it at all. The normally stoic and reserved boy had just opened up to him in a way he never had before.

Even Byakuya was taken aback by the words he’d allowed to spill forth. How could he have let himself be vulnerable in front of Makoto like this? Sure, what he said wasn’t exactly romantic, but it was edging on some confession of love, was it not? This time it was he who felt his cheeks tinge a light shade of pink, though he could easily pass it off as a reaction to the chilly air tonight. Just as Byakuya was about to drop his hands away, Makoto held them in place with his own. A smile crept its way back onto the smaller boy’s face, and it sent warmth tingling all across the heir’s body, including the backs of his hands. It was as if Makoto’s grin caused that, and not his palms.

Before Byakuya could add anything more to his speech, the lucky student opened up with a proclamation of his own. And for that the Togami heir was thankful. Who knows what else he would have said or admitted in his slightly weakened state?

“I appreciate that, Byakuya. I do. I know it’s not easy to open up like this, and it’s scary for me too if I’m being honest. And yeah you said some hurtful things to me, but I’d always hoped there was some way I could change your mind. I really wanted to just get along with everyone, but I guess it’s always tough being the new kid. And when we did get partnered up, I was a bit afraid. I know you didn’t like me and I didn’t know how things would play out by working together, but I did my best to stay positive. I knew we didn’t have to become friends simply because we worked on a project together, so I didn’t want to force that idea on you. And then all of a sudden you stopped calling me names, and I didn’t know what to make of that. I mean, it did make the days a little bit easier, but I figured it was because I had backed off from trying to get close to you. And then Homecoming rolled around and you had asked me to go with you, and then when you kissed me, I…” Makoto suddenly trailed off, mistakenly gazing into Byakuya’s eyes as a blush coated his cheeks once more.

“‘You,’ what...?” Byakuya inquired gently, with his eyes and in spoken word. All that Makoto just admitted to him had been a bit hard to hear. The old Byakuya from back then would not have given two fucks about how Makoto felt or what he was going through, but the present-day Byakuya most certainly did.

As for Makoto, it was now or never. And since he was already on the verge of saying it, he might as well go through with it. There really was no turning back now. Swallowing down a nervous lump, he continued. “I realized that maybe I liked you as more than a friend, but I just couldn’t identify it from the start.”

A long silence surrounded them after that, and Makoto started to worry that he had reacted too rashly. That perhaps he made a mistake in fessing his feelings. It’s true they’d shared kisses with each other, but just because he felt a certain way about them didn’t mean that Byakuya did too. Byakuya might not even want to be in a relationship, maybe he just wanted to mess around with Makoto, do some experimenting. Because his being in the public eye probably meant it would be best for him to have a girlfriend that he would one day make his wife so that he could expand his family name and keep the Togami bloodline going. A sudden sadness intermixed with worry glazed over his eyes as he allowed his hands to drop back to his sides. Makoto wanted so badly to look away from the blond. But as if the other boy could read his mind that he wanted to cast his eyes to the ground and back away, Byakuya kept a firm yet gentle hold of Makoto’s face.

The Togami heir hated seeing Makoto look so downcast, even his heart started aching at the sight. What thoughts were running through his head? Did Makoto think he didn’t care for him, didn’t feel the same way? And why wasn’t he able to say anything? Why was his cursed pride holding him back from comforting the boy, from confessing his feelings in return? This silence kept dragging on, and if Byakuya dared to hesitate a second longer, then he might ruin his chances with Makoto. With the boy he cared about. With the boy who’d stolen his heart.

Not even bothering with a verbal response, Byakuya resorted to crashing his lips over Makoto’s. He hungrily kissed the boy, pouring all his feelings into this display of affection as his hands roamed over the boy’s back, pulling him as close to his own body as he possibly could. As he drew back, he gently whispered against Makoto’s lips. “Be mine, Makoto. Say you’ll be mine.”

Makoto hadn’t expected Byakuya to react that way, and hearing those words after their fervent kiss was like music to his ears. Both factors combined washed away all the fears and doubts he was having, and the boy so badly wanted to say yes. But first he needed to confirm that Byakuya did indeed want this as much as he did.

“You mean it?” The boy echoed Byakuya’s soft tone, eyes opening up to look into their blue counterparts, the sorrow once in the brown hues since faded away.

“Absolutely I do,” the Togami progeny replied, strong affirmation inhabiting his gaze.

“Then yes, I accept, if you will be mine in return.” Makoto said with a soft smile, certain of the answer he’d get. But he’d still wanted the chance to ask Byakuya to be his just as Byakuya had asked him to be his.

Returning the smile with an ever-so-small grin of his own, the Togami heir answered without hesitation. “I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s.”

Both pairs of eyes locked onto each other for a moment. And then, as if to seal the deal, Makoto was the one to lean up on his toes and capture Byakuya’s lips in yet another heated kiss under the starry night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, as you could already tell this was yet another long oneshot. But hopefully it was enjoyable and cute for you. :) If I were to ever turn this into an actual story, I don’t think the near confessions of love would happen this soon. But my mind led me there and I couldn’t resist. Haha. Anyway, have a great week everyone, and catch you in the next & final oneshot of this series!


End file.
